narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Mangekyō Sharingan
}} The is a heightened form of Sharingan. The Mangekyo Sharingan is distinguished from a normal Sharingan through its appearance, which changes the form of the tomoe seal. The appearance differs from user to user; Kakashi's and Itachi's both resemble pinwheels, while Madara's and his brother's more look like more detailed forms of the basic three-tomoe Sharingan, and Sasuke's looks like a star. Those who have the potential to obtain it must make a great sacrifice in order to obtain it – according to Itachi, they must kill their closest friend. Itachi, Madara, and Izuna apparently do in fact do this to obtain the original version, but this is apparently not the only way to unlock it, as Kakashi has noted that everyone he cared about had died long before the start of the series, so how he developed his own variant is unknown. And even though Sasuke didn't kill Itachi, the trauma of losing Itachi (someone close to him) allowed him to unlock his own version. This means that the real way to unlock Mangekyo would be to lose someone close to you, but since Kakashi noted everyone close to him to be dead, it's still unknown how he unlocked his Mangekyo. And apparently, the Mangekyo Sharingan can be transferred from person to person, as in the case with Sasuke. The major drawback of the Mangekyo Sharingan is that it slowly begins to destroy the user's eyesight until they become completely blind and permanently lose their Sharingan. The only way to keep your eyesight it would be to steal the eyes of a sibling, combining the two Sharingan to create the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan which prevents blindness and apparently grants eternal life. In the long history of the Uchiha clan, only a few have been able to obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan-- Madara and Izuna Uchiha being the first. At present, there are three people alive who can use the Mangekyo Sharingan: Kakashi, Madara, and Sasuke. Ironically, Itachi mentioned that if Sasuke could obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan, then there would be 3 people who could use it (referring to Madara, Sasuke and himself), and this becomes true when Sasuke gains his Mangekyo Sharingan and Itachi dies (the three users at this point being Madara, Sasuke and Kakashi). The Mangekyo Sharingan gives a user access to the most powerful and forbidden techniques of the Uchiha Clan. Itachi has demonstrated though his Mangekyo Sharingan mastery over Amaterasu,Susanoo, and Tsukuyomi. Kakashi's has used his Mangekyo Sharingan to perform Kamui. Sasuke's hasn't displayed any unique abilities aside from Amaterasu. It is implied that with enough training, one can master all of the Mangekyo techniques as Madara did. Mangekyo Sharingan Variations Itachi Uchiha Itachi Uchiha gained the Mangekyo Sharingan by killing his best friend, Shisui Uchiha. With the Mangekyo Sharingan, Itachi is able to use at least three of the most powerful jutsu of the Uchiha clan. The first is Tsukuyomi, a powerful Genjutsu. This technique comes out of and puts strain on the left eye. Upon making eye contact with an opponent, Itachi can use Tsukuyomi to transport them to an illusionary world where days amount to a mere moment in reality. Because Itachi is in total control of this world, he can torture an opponent in any way imaginable, leaving them crippled and in a state of mental collapse, though he hasn't gone further than 3 days. The second technique is Amaterasu. This technique puts strain on the right eye, and caused his eye to bleed during his final fight with Sasuke. Described by Zetsu as the ultimate ninjutsu, it is shown to be capable of burning through almost anything by creating a jet-black flame said to be as hotter than the sun and capable of burning for seven days and seven nights. The last of these techniques is the devastating Susanoo. The technique summons a massive ethereal warrior, which then fights on behalf of Itachi. In the left hand, the warrior wields , a shield that's capable of reflecting several attacks, and in its right, the legendary , also known as the . The Sword of Totsuka, commonly sheathed in a sake jar held by a third hand growing from Susanoo's right forearm, is an ethereal weapon with an enchanted blade capable of sealing anything it pierces in an alternate dimension where they're trapped in an eternal dream-like illusion. All of these techniques, however, use massive amounts of chakra and also cause ever increasing damage to the user's eyesight. Itachi himself becomes exhausted if using them both consecutively and has to deactivate his Sharingan. Soon he claims that his ulterior motive is to steal Sasuke's eyes to awaken his own Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. During the fight with Itachi and Sasuke, Zetsu has revealed that the "Left Mangekyo" possesses the Tsukuyomi and the "Right Mangekyo" holds Amaterasu. It is unknown where Susanoo comes from, and if Itachi even needs the Mangekyo Sharingan to make it work, although it is known that he needs to have at least awakened it to use it. Although in Itachi's final fight the Mangekyo Sharingan techniques seemed to cause the respective eyes to bleed, this was never before seen to happen when the techniques were used. This may in some way be caused by Itachi's apparent weakness during this battle, or simply due to his usage of his Mangekyo over time. Kakashi Hatake Kakashi Hatake developed his own version of the Mangekyo Sharingan during the timeskip. Kakashi uses master a technique that creates a localized interdimensional space-time ninjutsu called Kamui, allowing him to target any object and send it to another dimension. The attack requires considerable effort to aim precisely and appears to leave Kakashi's chakra significantly drained; he collapses after using the technique three times even at full strength in a single day (compared to his other original move, Lightning Blade, which he can use four times a day in part I of the series while he appears to be able to use it six times or more a day-as shown in his battle against Kakuzu). The appearance of the pupil and tomoe in Kakashi's Mangekyo Sharingan differ from that of Itachi's; Kakashi's looks more like a pin-wheel. Before this was shown, it was thought that one had to kill their best friend to acquire the Mangekyo Sharingan, yet this has been dissproven in both Kakashi and Sasuke, as Sasuke did not kill Naruto, but rather the traumatic effect of losing Itachi after discovering he was really trying to protect him caused his Mangekyo Sharingan to activate, while Kakashi states that everyone he cared for was already dead, and had been for years and he had not activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. Currently the cause of his Mangekyo's activation is unknown. Although it can be assumed that Kakashi was overcome with emotion that he ended up activating the Sharingan like Sasuke. Madara Uchiha First Mangekyo Madara Uchiha was actually the first person to wield this dangerous weapon. When he was young, he and his younger brother were the first people to gain the Mangekyo Sharingan. It took the form of a ring with three circular holes in it. He eventually grew blind from overusing it. Eternal Mangekyo After he killed Izuna Uchiha and pried his eyes out (though Madara claims the eyes were a sacrifice from his brother for the good of the clan) this unlocked the "Eternal" Mangekyo Sharingan. His Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan in appearance looks identical to Madara's first Mangekyo combined with Izuna's Mangekyo. It is believed Madara used its power to control the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox and sent it to attack Konoha on one occasion, though he denies this. Regardless, the attack failed because of the Fourth Hokage's sacrifice. With the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Madara mastered all the secrets and techniques of Sharingan. Also, according to Itachi, a final and ultimate eye technique, which was the reason that was said by Itachi Uchiha why he spared his younger brother Sasuke - in the hope of taking Sasuke's eyes to achieve the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan for himself. Currently, the only techinque that Madara has shown is an unnamed space/time ninjutsu, which makes him nearly invulnerable as most attacks just pass through him. Due to his claim that he will use the Tailed Beasts to return his eyes to their former glory, his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan eyes might have been damaged. Izuna Uchiha Izuna Uchiha once possessed the Mangekyo Sharingan as well, his took the appearance of three bars stretching out of his pupil. It is said that he developed his around the time his brother Madara did. Madara later pried these eyes out of his head (Madara claimed he gave them to him) thus creating Madara's Eternal Mangekyo, which took the appearance of Madara and Izuna's Mangekyo combined. Sasuke Uchiha After Sasuke Uchiha's battle with Itachi, he wakes up in a cave with Madara nearby. Madara removes his mask to reveal his Sharingan, which upon sight triggers the activation of Sasuke's Mangekyo Sharingan (in the form of Itachi's) and the Amaterasu, setting Madara ablaze. However Sasuke seems to have no control of this and quickly clamps his hands over his eyes. Madara then explains that Itachi properly transferred all of his eye techniques to Sasuke, to protect his little brother, as a fail safe. It should be noted that during the time Sasuke's Mangekyo Sharingan first emerged it was actually Itachi's Mangekyo transferred to him. This Mangekyo Sharingan still required someone close to him to die. Therefore, Itachi, knowing he had a terminal illness, pushed Sasuke to the limit in battle. This allowed Orochimaru to emerge so that Itachi could purge his influence from Sasuke. Then, by dying before his brother's eyes, he could become Sasuke's "sacrifice".Naruto chapter 401, page 15 The first time Sasuke is shown with it is when he announces the formation of the new team "Hawk," to crush Konoha.Naruto chapter 402, page 17 Sasuke's Mangekyo Sharingan takes the appearance of a six-sided star, and unlike other Sharingans, which have a black design and red background, Sasuke's is the first one that is shown to have a red design and a black background. He has shown the ability to use a genjutsu which can "exploit fearful hearts", in this case to extract information from a victim. This genjutsu could possibly be the Tsukuyomi. Naruto chapter 408, pages 03-04 He can also use Amaterasu, this time against Kirābī, but with his own Mangekyo and with the opposite eye Itachi used it with. It is possible that when Itachi transferred his eye techniques to Sasuke, he also reversed the eyes the techniques are executed with. Sasuke is shown performing Amaterasu with his left eye, while Itachi does this with his right eye. As for Tsukuyomi, while normally executed with one's left eye, Sasuke used a similar genjutsu with his right eye. Naruto chapter 414, page 17 He can also put out the Amaterasu flames''Naruto'' chapter 415, pages 06-07 as seen with Kirābī and Karin when one of Kirābī's burning tentacles hit her. Sasuke has been shown to suffer the same side effects as Itachi did when he envoked the powers of the Mangekyo Sharingan; strain and bleeding of the eye (though this might have been because Sasuke was in a weakened state at the time due to the injuries he sustained in his fight with Itachi), rapid draining of chakra, and slowly deterioating eyesight. References